¿Electra o Edipo? , es lo mismo
by VioletMadam
Summary: Kagura es incapaz de sentir celos, en especial por ese sádico tonto que abraza y besa a su hija sin dedicar ningún momento a su relación; no son celos, Sougo es egoísta.


¡Hola a todos!, vengo a molestarlos con mi Okikagu.

He visto que varios escriben sobre los celos que tiene Sougo sobre su hijo varón y jamás he visto un fanfic con Kagura celosa, así que me aventure a escribirlo.

Soy un poco nueva en esto de escribir fics sobre parejas asi que está historia es la segunda y puede parecer un poco OCC, lamento eso.

Espero que les guste y los veo al final.

Gintama pertenece a su respectivo autor.

La imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Advertencia:

Ligero Lemon y palabras soeces.

Ella no sabía cómo o por qué había llegado a ese estado de ira e incluso se atrevía a decir celos, le parecía tonto que a la gran reina de Kabuki cho le afectará eso, en especial sentir celos de la relación de su pequeña hija y su esposo, solo de pensarlo le causaba un sentimiento de recelo a pesar de sonreír en los momentos que ellos protagonizaban escenas de amor prohibido le parecía tonto e inadecuado, en otras palabras, asqueroso.

Finalmente, comprendió que todo esto que pasaba a su alrededor era karma, y del bueno; era madre de dos niños, un lindo varón idéntico a su padre llamado Soujirou y su pequeña hija, con sus hermosos cabellos bermellón claro y sus penetrantes ojos rojizos, Mitsu. Ella era la causante de su karma, Kagura era feliz cuando Soujirou era su único hijo , el niño era muy apegado a ella y se peleaba con Sougo por su atención y ella a propósito seguía el juego con el niño hasta que pidió un hermano... Mitsu.

Su hija era la nueva adoración de Soujirou, él llegaba del jardín de niños a jugar con la pequeña y le dedicaba cada vez menos tiempo a ella, realmente le parecía tierno al principio hasta que comenzaron a hacerle falta las peleas padre - hijo por ella, lo mismo sucedía con Sougo, al llegar del trabajo siempre se dirigía al corral de la pequeña donde lo recibía con sus bracitos abiertos y sus ojos iluminados, la cargaba y jugaba con la pequeña y su hijo dejándola a ella completamente sola y sin ninguna clase de atención, maldito sádico.

Todo empeoro cuando la pequeña aprendió a hablar y salir de su cuna por sus propios medios.

Una noche cuando su esposo llegó tarde y los niños ya dormían en su habitación, ella necesitaba de él, ya eran más de dos meses sin sexo y ella también necesitaba saciar sus necesidades; escuchó la cerradura de la entrada abrirse y rápidamente se arreglo su diminuto camisón de seda, Sougo entró a la habitación siendo recibido por un beso necesitado de Kagura, la mujer desanudo la corbata de su cuello rápidamente seguido por el chaleco y la camisa blanca que rompió en un intento fallido de desabotonarla, él se separó de sus labios y le sonrió.

\- Que anciosa china, no creí que te gus- - se atragantó al ver a la mujer quitándose el camisón y mostrando su curvilíneo cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos carmín se oscurecieron de lujuria empujando el cuerpo de la mujer con dirección al futón, ella soltó un jadeo cuando sus ojos notaron la creciente erección del hombre quien se deshizo del cinturón y del pantalón situándose sobre su cuerpo rozando sus zonas erógenas y soltando un gemido ronco, èl beso sus labios bajando lentamente por su cuello y dando una mordida a su clavícula, apretó su pecho derecho y su boca se dirigió al izquierdo jugueteando con sus pezones rosas. Kagura se aferraba con sus uñas al futón y se entregó completamente a las sensaciones que Sougo le proporcionaba, sentía como una de sus manos alzaba levemente su muslo para que èl rozará su pene con mayor facilidad en su intimidad, realmente le hacia sufrir y para colmo a ella le gustaba.

\- Estás tan húmeda ya, que precoz, cerda. - Insultó siendo completamente ignorado por la pelirroja que se encontraba hundida en placer, él sonrió al verla de esa manera e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su vagina y con leves besos en su vientre bajo hasta llegar a su centro donde introdujo su pulgar y con brusquedad le dio un jalón al hinchado clitoris de la joven quien soltó un grito y se incorporó de golpe siendo atacada nuevamente por la gruesa y larga lengua del pelimarrón, Kagura soltaba leves gemidos y gritos cuando sentía que mordía su clitoris, Sougo la apretaba de las nalgas mientras sus piernas se encontraban sobre sus fuertes hombros; con su mano libre tomó mechones de su cabello y marco el ritmo.

\- Ah, Sougo... yo voy a... ah. - Su orgasmo estaba cerca, tan cerca... se arqueo al sentir las arcadas que precedían al orgasmo pero escuchó una voz en la puerta y él se detuvo en seco, volteando a ver dirección a la puerta de la habitación,

\- ¡Mami!, ¿Por qué jalas el cabello de papá? - ella enrojecio de vergüenza y rapidamente se cubrió con la sábana. Él derrotado bufó, limpio su boca que tenia restos de sus fluidos femeninos y se arrodilló frente a su hija.

\- Porque estábamos en medio de una batalla de cosquillas y mamá ya no aguantaba tanta risa - explicó, la pequeña lo vio con escepticismo pero luego sonrió y lanzó sus brazos hacia él para que la cargara.

\- Mitsu quiere que papá le de cosquillas también. -《Esas cosquillas solo me las hace a mi.》 pensó Kagura.

\- Las niñas buenas a esta hora deben dormir. - le dijo saliendo de su habitación con Mitsu en brazos camino a la habitación de la pequeña. - las cosquillas quedarán para otro día.

\- Quiero dormir aquí. - Kagura sintió la mirada de la niña sobre ella y le sonrió burlona. - Sí no tendré pesadillas.

\- Tal vez otro día.

\- Por favor, papá, - le hizo una mirada de cachorro y él obedientemente se acostó en el futón con la niña al lado entre ellos dos. - Feliz noche papá. - dijo ignorando a Kagura olímpicamente.

Kagura sintió un pequeño peso sobre su torso y abrió sus ojos aún asueñados encontrando a su hija viéndola con cierto anhelo, ella se sentó en el futón aún manteniendo la sábana en su pecho para cubrirlo.

\- Mitsu, ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Dónde está papá? - cuestionó la pequeña preocupada y viendo a todos lados, ella acarició la cabeza de la niña y sonrió con dulzura.

\- El sádico fue a trabajar con los roba impuestos.

\- ¡No le digas así a papá! - infló sus mejillas molesta y cruzó sus brazos - No lo mereces, éldebe casarse conmigo.

\- Eso no se puede Mitsu, él está casado conmigo. - intento explicar.- Tú encontrarás alguien más.

\- No, él solo te quiere porque eres grande - alegó y colocó sus infantiles manos sobre la sábana que cubría sus pechos - y por esto...

\- Mitsu- chan ¿Dónde has sacado eso?

\- El tío Gin - chan lo dijo. - La vergüenza de Kagura se esfumó siendo sustituida por un fuerte sentimiento y deseo de asesinar al permanentado. - También dijo que papá se casó contigo por eso cuando te hiciste grande mamá.

\- Mitsu - chan, el tío miente siempre, al parecer la diabetes recesiva le ha hecho alusinar. - la pelirroja menor estaba a punto de seguir su cuestionamiento cuando Soujirou la interrumpió.

\- Mamá, ¿me iras a dejar a la escuela? - el niño restrego su mano en sus ojos aún con sueño y ella encontró una buena oportunidad para evadir las preguntas de su hija, retiro a la niña de su torso y corrió a encerrarse en el baño, se había salvado.

La situación empeoro cuando Mitsu se apoderaba completamente del tiempo libre de Sougo, se bañaban juntos alegando que para ella no quedaba espacio en la tina, cuando veían películas se sentaba sobre él y en las noches dormía entre los dos, además en varias ocasiones cuando Sougo la besaba en los labios, la niña la imitaba dando besos a Sougo pero él como "buen padre" los evitaba.

Kagura decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, una cosa era que ella se sintiera celosa y otra que la niña se enamorara de su papá y eso era incesto; bueno, no pero ese era el camino de su amor enfermizo. Dejó a Mitsu y a Soujirou con las gafas y Gin- chan para que aprendieran "los principios básicos del samurai" aunque bien sabía que Gintoki se iría a emborrachar mientras los pequeños masacraban sin piedad a Shinpachi. Al salir de la Yorozuya sintió los ojos de Mitsu llenos de recelo tal y como se tornaba la mirada de Sougo cuando un hombre intentaba ligar con ella, un escalofrío corrió por su espalda y salió cuanto antes.

Sougo entró a la casa, se deshizo de sus botas y chaqueta y se dirigió al comedor, Kagura lo recibió en la cocina con un dulce beso fuera de su personaje.

\- Hoy hice una cena especial, los niños no están. - Sougo no se sorprendió cuando su arroz con huevo no tenía solamente una yema si no dos, era China después de todo. - ¿Qué te parece?

\- Es lo mismo China, no tiene gracia. - la mirada plana del pelimarrón se desvío a su escote y con sus manos presionó su busto. - Sería una cena especial si este es el postre.

\- Aléjate pervertido. - con su fuerza atroz estuvo a punto de dejar sin utilidad al Capitán de la Primera División del Shinsengumi.

\- China monstruosa.

\- Quería hablar contigo a solas. - su mirada se fijó en sus ojos carmín, él presto toda su atención. - Es que...

\- Si estás embarazada no es mio.

\- ¡No es eso!- alegó. - es sobre Mitsu.

\- ¿Qué con ella? - cuestionó curioso.

\- Ella te ama de manera enfermiza, debemos hacer algo. - antes de que él la cuestionara siguió. - tiene un fuerte complejo de Electra.

\- Es karma estúpida, lo mismo pasaba con Soujirou antes de Mitsu. - Sonrió burlonamente. - ¿acaso estás celosa?.

\- N-no pero ella puede llegar a querer una relación incestuosa.

\- No soy el tonto de tu hermano para querer eso.

\- Kamui no...

\- Ya china, no me importa. - se levantó del suelo - es malo que quieras separar a Mitsu de mi.

\- Pero yo no quiero eso, es que ella nisiquiera nos deja tener...

\- ¿sexo? - finalizó su frase, ella asintió. - es posible. - le extendió su mano ayudándo a que se levantara del suelo y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. - pero siempre hay niñeras que los puedan cuidar mientras nosotros lo hacemos.

\- Aún así... yo - la beso antes de que siguiera hablando haciendo que se olvidará completamente de la discusión.

Kagura llegó a la conclusión de que todo era producto de su imaginación, suya y de Mitsu; su hija aún seguía insistiendo que se casaría con Sougo y ella le restaba importancia diciendo que esperara a crecer, la pequeña olvido también su riña y se volvió más cariñosa para con ella, todo sonreía al final después de su serio problema de celos.

Además, Mitsu comenzó a hacer nuevos amigos, entre ellos un niño un poco mayor que ella, la niña era muy dulce con él. Delante de ella se encontraba Sougo viendo la escena de su hija caminando de la mano con el pequeño, aguantando sus celos de padre, tenia que llegar después de todo, ella como buena esposa posó su mano sobre su hombro dando consuelo.

\- China yo... - Sougo volteo encontrádose el rostro de su esposa oculto.

\- Sádico. - Kagura mostró su sonrisa burlona. - es karma, imbécil.

 _Aclaraciones._

 _Soujirou y Mitsu_ \- Los nombres de sus hijos los tome de los personajes históricos de Sougo y Mitsuba.

 _Complejo de Electra_ \- complejo que se da en las niñas al tener un ligero enamoramiento por el progenitor masculino, puede llegar al punto de tener peleas con la madre, es la contraparte del Complejo de Edipo, que se da en los niños.

Espero que les haya gustado, me avergüenza completamente el "Lemon" que escribí porque es muy malo.

Espero sus comentarios y que tal les pareció.

 ** _Spam del día._**

En Wattpad pueden encontrarme con el mismo usuario (VioletMadam.)

Bye Chicos.


End file.
